Recent development of communications technology, mount technology, and the like has enabled the display of, not only numbers and characters, but also various types of data valuable for users as information such as still images and moving images, in a display section of a portable electronic instrument.
Various data formats have been proposed for data displayed in the electronic instrument. Taking a portable telephone as an example, technology for receiving or transmitting image data compressed and encoded according to the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard has been proposed.
For example, the MPEG-4 standard takes into consideration various types of applications such as streaming distribution through the Internet, portable multimedia information terminals, and multimedia broadcasting. The MPEG-4 standard is standardized as a multimedia coding method capable of increasing efficiency of the conventional MPEG-1 and MPEG-2 coding standards. Moreover, the MPEG-4 standard enables object operations which realize synthesis of computer graphics (CG) images and music, and the like.